Touched by A
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: This is what I wish would have happened after Ezra gave Aria her phone in 4x13. Please read and review! (One Shot)


Aria's POV

Spencer, Emily, and I stand in front of Mrs. Grunwald in the abandoned mansion. A startled look washes over the older woman's face, and she looks at us with worried eyes.

"What did you see?" Emily asks her terrified.

"It's not what I see, it's what I feel. One of you has been touched by the one who Alison fears the most." Mrs. Gunwald says as she looks directly at me.

"Come on, we have to find Hanna." Spencer says as she leads us out of the mansion.

Line Break

After Ezra drops us off at Spencer's house, we hear a noise coming from her backyard. The girls and I run over to where the noise is coming from, and see a blond girl wearing a red coat with her back turned to us.

"Alison?" I say timidly.

The world seems to slow down, and Alison turns to face us. All kinds of different emotions rush through my body when I see my "dead" best friend.

"Did you miss me?" Alison asks in a shaky voice.

"It was you wasn't it, in Ravenswood?" I ask as I walk towards her.

I turn around and see a flashlight in the distance.

"I don't have much time, it's still not safe for me to be here." Alison says as she glances at the light.

"Ali don't leave again." Emily begs.

"Look I wanna come home, but you have to help me." Alison tells us seriously.

"Why? Who are you afraid of?" Spencer asks her

"Remember what I told you at the hospital Hanna?" Alison asks her.

"That was really you." Hanna says in amazement.

At that moment, we hear a noise coming from behind us, and a terrified look washes over Alison's face.

"Sh." She says as she puts her lip to her finger.

"Aria!" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around and see Ezra Fitz approach me. What on Earth is he doing here? We walk towards each other, and I stare at him confused.

"You forgot your cell phone." Ezra says as he pulls my phone out of his pocket.

I take the phone from him, and hear the sound of running coming from behind me. I turn around and realize that Alison has vanished.

Line Break

I lay in Spencer's living room with the girls and try get some sleep. I can't believe that Alison is really alive. Who is the monster that is keeping her away from Rosewood? All of the sudden, I hear my phone buzz. It's a text from an unknown number.

**We need to talk Aria. Someone who you love is keeping a big secret from you. Please meet me behind Spencer's barn. Come alone.**

**-Alison**

I glance at my friends who are all sound asleep. Should I go and meet Alison? It's probably not safe, but I need to know who is hurting her. I roll out of my sleeping bag and make my way to the barn.

Line Break

When I arrive at the barn, I see Alison sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Aria." She says with a sniffle.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"That I let him hurt you." Alison says with a sigh.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"He took your virginity, and you're never going to get it back." Alison says with a sigh.

I gasp when I listen to Alison's words. The only man who has ever touched me is Ezra Fitz, the man who I trust with my life.

"E-Ezra wants to hurt you?" I ask trying to contain my shock.

"It happened the summer of my disappearance. I met Ezra at the beach, and he fell in love with me. I decided to play along, he was a hot older guy, and I wanted to impress Cece." Alison starts to say.

"Then what happened?" I ask nervously.

"After we had a little fun, I dumped him. Ezra was so upset that he started sending me threatening text messages." Alison says before she bursts into tears.

"So Ezra is A, and board shorts?" I ask as my heart breaks into a million pieces.

"You need to stay away from him Aria, you're next." Alison warns.

I begin to sob hysterically, and Alison wraps her arms around me lovingly.

"We're going to take him down, don't worry." She tells me gently.

At that moment, we hear someone approaching us from behind. Alison gasps and runs away as quickly as she can. Before I can turn around, I feel a shovel hitting the back of my head. I fall to the ground, and everything goes black.

Line Break

I wake up with a pounding headache and realize that I'm in A's lair. I try to get up and run, but I'm tied to a chair with my arms and legs also tied. Next I try to scream, but duct tape covers my mouth. Did Ezra do this to me? Tears begin to pour out of my eyes when I hear the door to the lair open.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." Ezra says as he approaches me.

I try to scream, but the duct tape doesn't allow me to.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Ezra asks as he removes the duct tape from my mouth.

"How could you?" I ask through my heavy sobs.

A startled look washes over Ezra's face, but it quickly passes. I start screaming as loudly as I can, but Ezra slaps me across the face roughly.

"Shut up." Ezra growls.

"Little bitch." A familiar voice says.

I glance across the room and see Wren Kingston standing in the doorway. Jason, Jenna, and Mona are standing next to him and staring at me.

"The boss wants her, dead or alive." Jason tells the group.

"I say we kill her now." Wren says as he glares at me hatefully.

"I think Ezra should kill her." Mona says with a smirk.

"As much as I'd love to do that, I think the boss should have that honor." Ezra says after thinking about it.

"You're right. Let's take Aria to her." Jason says.

"We can't all fit in one car." Jenna says with a frown.

"You all go together, and Ezra and I will go with Aria." Wren says.

Line Break

Wren and I sit in the back of his car, while Ezra drives.

"You better not try to make a run for it." Ezra says in a warning voice.

"Like I could!" I say as I glance Wren who is holding my arms back.

"Are we almost there?" Wren asks Ezra curiously.

"About half an hour." Ezra tells him.

"I say we pull over and have some fun with her Mate." Wren says as he glares at me with lust.

"Good idea." Ezra says as he pulls over.

Wren drags me out of the car and lays me on the forest ground. I try not to cry, but I'm unsuccessful.

"Step away from her!" Ezra says suddenly.

"What?" Wren asks confused.

"I said get off her!" Ezra screams furiously.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Wren says as he shakes his head.

Ezra pushes Wren to the ground, and they start to fight each other. Seconds later, I hear a gunshot coming from where they are fighting. What if Wren killed Ezra?

"E-Ezra!" I say before I start to cry hysterically.

Ezra gets up and walks towards me. I see Wren's lifeless body, and realize that Ezra shot him.

"Aria!" Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me.

Before I can respond, Ezra bursts into tears.

"I almost let them hurt you." Ezra says as he holds me tightly.

"You're not evil!" I say as I breath in his delicious scent.

"We have to get out of here. If the A team finds us, we'll both be dead instantly." Ezra says seriously.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Ezra terrified.

"We're going to the airport." Ezra says to me.

Line Break

Ezra drives as quickly as he can to the airport. When we arrive, Ezra goes to the woman working at the front desk.

"We need to get on a flight." Ezra tells her seriously.

"Where to?" The woman asks.

"Anywhere." Ezra tells her.

The woman stares at us suspiciously, she probably thinks we're criminals trying to get away from the police.

"We're really desperate to go on vacation." I say as bravely as I can.

"We have a flight going to California in half an hour." The woman says as she glances at her computer.

"Is there space for us?" Ezra asks hopefully.

"Yes." The woman says with a nod.

"We'll take two tickets." Ezra says as he pulls put his credit card.

Line Break

After going through security, Ezra and I board the plane. We're seated next to each other, and the seat next to us is empty.

"I love you so much." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me.

"D-did you hurt Alison?" I ask him nervously.

"No, Alison wants to hurt you." Ezra tells me.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"She had a twin sister named Courtney, who spent most of her life in Radley. Courtney came back to visit her family, and told her parents that she was Alison. They believed her, and sent the real Alison to the mental hospital. Courtney befriended you, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily, and told everyone that she was the real Alison. Three years later Ali came back from Radley and murdered Courtney. She's been controlling the A team ever since." Ezra tells me gently.

"I don't believe this." I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier, it was the only way to make the A team believe that I was on their side." Ezra says as he strokes my dark hair.

"How did you get involved with all of this?" I ask him curiously.

"I knew that A was still threatening you, and after we broke up I decided to do something about it. I told Mona that you broke my heart, and that I wanted revenge. She got me involved with the A team." Ezra explains.

"What about board shorts? And if Alison is the head of the A team, why was she afraid of you?" I ask confused.

"She wasn't, Alison made the board shorts story up so that she could get close to you and the girls." Ezra says.

"The girls! They're in trouble!" I say as snap back to reality.

"I wrote a letter to the police and explained everything. I also video taped all the A team's activity over the last few months. The police are probably arresting them as we speak." Ezra says trying to comfort me.

"If that's the case, why did you rush me out of Rosewood?" I ask curiously.

"I wasn't sure how long it would take for the police to find them, and I don't take chances when it comes to you." Ezra says as we wraps his arms around me.

Ezra's loving action causes me to start crying hysterically.

"Hey, don't cry. You're safe now, everything is okay." Ezra tells me gently.

"You risked your life for me." I say through my tears.

"You are my life Aria." Ezra says to me.

"I love you so much." I say as I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too." Ezra says.

"It's over Ezra! The lying, the stalking, the horror..." I start to say.

"We can be together." Ezra says to me.

"For the rest of our lives." I say finishing his sentence.

**What did you think? I got inspired to write this after watching the Halloween special. I still don't believe that Ezra is evil. I think that Alison is evil, and Ezra is trying to prevent her from hurting the girls. (Maybe that's why Ali is so scared of Ezra) What are your theories? Please review, and thanks for reading :) **


End file.
